Story SVUEO AU
by rosutoaikou
Summary: This story is an AU story for SVU. Please R & R. I am new to writing svu and would like helpful feedback on what you like and dont like. Thanks.


Law and Order Special Victims Unit characters are not mine, they are owned by Dick Wolf and his people. I am merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment. The characters of Emily (Emmy) and Mia are mine and completely original.

Please R & R I am new at this writing fan fiction stuff and I would like all the criticism possible. Please give feedback as to what specifically you don't like.

* * *

"This just in News at 6:00," the female newscaster announced over the TV, "the ever popular highest rated show on NBC and the highest rated show from the Law and Order Franchise: Law and Order Special Victims Unit will be ending the show and the series this being their final season. But fans of the show don't cry just yet the writers have decided to give the fans their dreams come true. The writers will be allowing one lucky fan to join the writing team for the final season. This fan will be able to write the final season of Law and Order Special Victims Unit. They will also get to meet all the cast and get a walk on appearance on the show.

This fan will be chosen through a fan fiction with ideas that they will submit for the contest. This contest will be held for six months and once it's over the lucky winner will be notified by email and posted on the official SVU-NBC website. So fans start writing and send in those submissions you could be the writer of the final season of SVU."

"I can't believe it Emmy, they are ending SVU! What am I going to do now, it's my favorite show ever." Mia cried to her best friend Emily, she felt her world would end if she never got to see Elliot and Olivia together. Mia knew Emily didn't like the show, they may be best friends since first grade but they were as different as night and day. Mia was the quite one who liked to read, but was never that great in school, only getting by thanks to Emily. Emily on the other hand was the sarcastic one, she took advanced level classes and could b.s. her way through anything. Even speeding tickets. She had new crushes every week and always wanted to shop.

Just about the only thing the best friends shared was being raised as only children with no mother around. Emily's mother Cassandra, moved to Hollywood to become an actress, leaving little three year-old Emily in her father's hands. Mia's mother Katarina was an alcoholic since being raped by Mia's father and had never recovered. Mia had grown up in and out of relatives and foster houses. She had somehow come to live with Emily when she was 16 just a few years ago. Now both the girls were in college and going to school to become authors. Both the girls loved to write, and where Emily was more of an essay writer and could give you facts in a heartbeat, Mia was a poetic writer, she had even won a few amateur contests. They both felt that their careers were to be writers.

"Mia, everything will be fine, you will write the best fan fiction those SVU writers have ever seen and you will win that contest. Then you will get Elliot and Olivia together and everything will be right in your world." Emily was always there to console her best friend. "Emmy, even if I do win the contest how I am supposed to write the best fan fiction story, it's harder then it looks. You try writing a story and we'll see how you do." "Mia, I would never win and besides SVU is your thing not mine, give me a comedy and I am a happy woman. I'll try it if you want, only to give you inspiration, but I would never submit it. This is your chance, not mine. Let's go have some cookies or maybe let's go shopping. Emily said I'll buy you a new book, Emily said in a sing song voice. You know that always helps."

"I guess we can go shopping a while there is a new mystery novel out that I want." Both Mia and Emily were the type of girls to take books over clothes any day. Both were caramel skinned beauties with dark black hair. Emily had sparkling green eyes, where Mia's were night sky deep blue.

They looked like each other so much that people were thinking that they were sisters. Most of the time they didn't argue, they just went with it.

As the day of shopping wore on Mia, started to gain some ideas for the fabuloso fan fiction she was going to blow the competition away with. She started seeing ideas everywhere they went. A cute obviously newly in love couple walked past the girls holding hands and staring into each others eyes so much that they passed the restaurant they intended to eat at. The girls sat at the ice cream parlor and people watched until Mia got a stroke of genius. "Emily I've got it!" She exclaimed loud enough to grab the attention of the whole place. "Oh, let's go outside. I know what my plan is for the contest. I want you to write the story with me and we can submit it together, that way when we win we will both get to go to the show."It's brilliant, this way we work together on this and our two writers brains will rock this contest." Emily looked over at Mia like she was crazy. "Mia, I told you I'd give you inspiration, I'm going to write the story with you, this is your thing remember I'm not into that Law and Order show, I'll give you ideas cause your my best friend but I'm to busy to write the story with you. Plus I don't want to take this chance away from you. This is your time to try out your ideas not mine." As the girls walked home, they were talking non-stop about this contest, which when it involved Mia, was normal for the girls. All she liked to talk about since becoming addicted to Law and Order Special Victims Unit was that show. Non-stop. She even wrote stories when she should have been listening in class to the instructor. The girls soon got back home to the dorms, since the ice cream parlor was 2 blocks from the dorms they lived in and it was a nice day out they had decided to walk instead of driving, usually they walked anyway finding a parking spot was always a hassle.

"So Mia, can you possibly take an SVU break and help me decide what to wear tonight? Mark is coming over and I need to look good. I think he may be the one."

"Emily, you say that about every guy you meet, 'Oh my gosh, Josh is the one for me I'm going to marry him someday. Then it's, oh my gosh I think I'm in love with Reed he's the one I know it. Emily you need to take a break from guys and get your college done first we are almost done, two months left and will be college graduates. I'm so excited for our trip to Spain this summer it's going to rock."

Emily rolled her eyes in spite of all the truths that Mia was saying, she didn't want to hear about her past heart breaks. "Mia, I'm serious this time those other guys were jerks, I really think Mark is the one this time I know it I can feel it in my bones you know. He's so nice and charming and cute and he brings me flowers every week since the first week we started dating. You just watch and see I'll be inviting you to my wedding this time next year and we will both be rich and famous with all our book deals we will have."

As she said this she was going through Mia's closet looking for the perfect outfit to borrow, mark was the nicest guy she'd ever dated, not that her past guys had been horrible, they just weren't like Mark.

As for Mia's past relationships, well those were a much smaller list of guys. Her past men had been crazy relationships most of them regrets, the one guy she'd like for so long didn't realize how she felt. Both Emily and Mia had secret feelings for their neighbor friend Cameron. While Emily wanted to explore what he would be like to kiss, Mia had deeper feelings for him, she wanted him as her man if only in her dreams. He was untouchable. He had lived beside them since Mia could remember and since he ended up at the same college as the girls in the fraternity connected to their sorority, they managed to see him a lot. Cameron, was the type of man that girls fawned over, yet he didn't realize that they thought of him that way. He was play boy hot in a non pertinacious sort of way. He wasn't pin me up and drool over me material. It was a quiet 'I'm hot and I know it, but I only have eyes for one woman and its not you' sort of way. He was devoted whole hardheartedly to his long time girlfriend Camilla and never once looked at another woman, he didn't even want to hear about what everyone else knew Camilla was doing behind his back. In his eyes she could do no wrongs.

Cameron was an absolute do-gooder. He spent his time when not in school, working as a volunteer, at the police station, which made Mia happy she saw so much of Elliot Stabler in Cameron, without the Olivia Benson partner by his side. Poor Cameron, he desperately needed his Olivia Benson side kick. Well a girl can dream right, Mia figures if Olivia Benson really existed she'd be dreaming about Elliot Stabler non-stop. "oh, well some day she will dream about Elliot Stabler non-stop."

"What? Mia, now your talking to your self out loud, can I borrow this dress? Emily pulled Mia from her thoughts about College Hottie. "Oh, uh yeah sure just return it I need it for Friday night, you know that Cameron's doing the Charity date night thing right? I can't believe he actually agreed to be auctioned off as a date. I mean he's all about Camilla it's yuck." "I can't believe miss 'he'll never cheat on me no matter how much I cheat on him Suckilla is willing to let him go on a date with another woman. She's so controlling, I heard her scream at him the other night because he was fifteen minutes late to her dorm room. I mean she isnt even supposed to have guys in the room and she yells at him for being late sneaking into her room. Come on who does that. What a bitch." "I know right. Anyway yeah Em you can borrow my dress, just please return it. Oh I need to start my story soon I should get my schoolwork done so I can start the fan fiction story. Will you please email me your ideas so I can figure out what makes sense you know enough of the story from what you've watched on tv and what I've told you about it, I want a story that makes sense to faithful viewers and new comers to the show. You know there will be new viewers since the announcement and since its the last season, people will be drawn in to see if its going to stay alive."

"O.k. Sure I'll send you my stuff tonight, just remember this is for your eyes only, I'm not submitting this to anyone. See you later, I'll call you when I get it done tonight."

With that said she took the black strappy dress and left to go to her dorm room for the evening, when the girls had major schoolwork to finish they hung out for a few hours then went their separate ways to do the schoolwork. They would meet up for studying together but since this semester they had different schedules they couldn't do the homework together.


End file.
